A l'encre de nos souffrances Inktober 2018
by Nhelio
Summary: Un petit recueil de texte tous moins joyeux les uns que les autres Je posterai un texte par jour durant le mois d'Octobre 2018 Avec un texte sur un KdFd, puis un HakuShuu, un NishiYuu et un pairing aléatoire un peu plus détendu et possiblement fluff que le reste [Raiting M pour mort, harcèlement, violence et auto-mutilation]
1. Smoke (KdFd)

_Coucou, c'est Nhelio! Et aujourd'hui, c'est le premier octobre! Et le premier octobre, c'est le début de l'Inktober! Mais bon, ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'ai des doigts plus que carrés, du coup, je le fais par écrit avec nos footballeurs préférés! Ma liste de thèmes est sur mon Twitter NhelioSwift pour ceux que ça intéressent!_

 _Sinon, bonnne lecture, en éspérant que ça vous plaise!  
_

 _ **Nhelio**_

* * *

 _ **Respire**_

Une inspiration.  
La fumée emplit sa bouche.  
Une expiration.  
Elle se diffuse dans l'air ambiant.

"C'est ta combientième ce soir Fudo?"

La voix de son camarade de chambre, il ne veut pas l'entendre, il ne vas pas y répondre.  
C'était sa vie, à lui, et elle ne concerne personne d'autre.  
C'est déjà bien assez le bordel pour en rajouter.

Une inspiration.  
Le tabac se répand dans ses poumons dans une bien douce brûlure.  
Une expiration.  
L'odeur de la nicotine reste, sur ses dents, sur ses vêtements.

"Je peux en avoir une?"  
Celle là, il ne l'a pas prévu, il a l'air si intelligent, si décalé mais si scolaire avec ses lunettes teintées, ses manières de bourge et son travail permanent. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé fumer.

"Ah, parce que tu as besoin de tirer une latte toi aussi?"

Il entend un petit ricanement, presque nerveux, derrière lui.

"Non, mais au moins j'ai eu ton attention.  
-Très drôle Kido, bravo. Tu as pas un contrôle demain?"

Il espère juste qu'il ne réponde pas, qu'il n'engage pas la conversation. Il ne pourra pas la tenir.

"Si, mais toi aussi. Et non, j'ai pas regardé dans tes affaires, tu as juste laissé ton agenda ouvert sur le bureau.  
-Très bien monsieur parfait, maintenant, tu vas aller bosser, et me laisser tranquille si j'ai pas envie de bosser d'accord. Ca fait un mois que tu partages la même chambre que moi, tu devrais bien comprendre que j'en ai rien à foutre des cours."

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kido essayait de faire travailler Akio.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Fudo lui disait clairement que ça ne l'intéressait pas en espérant qu'il ne recommence pas.

Une inspiration.  
La brûlure n'est plus si vive, il a l'habitude maintenant.  
Une expiration.  
Il écrase son mégot contre le béton au bord de la fenêtre.  
Il n'a pas fini qu'il a déjà repris son paquet, il en a encore besoin d'une.  
Il tâtonne dans ses poches à la recherche de son briquet.  
Une flamme jaillit.  
Un nouvel halo rouge éclaire la nuit.


	2. Punk AU (HakuShuu)

**_The rain of cries and lightning strikes_**

De la musique trop forte, des cris, des rires.  
C'était un autre monde qui se déroulait au rythme des bases et des éclats de voix du duo sur scène.  
Des vestes en cuir s'accrochaient aux bracelets et autres bijoux à pics des fans qui sautaient et dansaient dans la fosse. L'ambiance était électrique, presque animale, le tout dans un chaos parfaitement organisé.

Le batteur se déchirait sur les peaux tendues de la batteries en parfaite harmonie avec le guitariste et chanteur aux cheveux tricolores, les spots de la scène transformait les orbes bleutées dans ses cheveux en maelstroms de couleurs chaudes.  
Il luisait, tout en lui brillait, sa veste en cuir noir aspirait la lumière vermeil que le métals des accroches renvoyait, il semblait vivre dans ce décor paré des teintes de l'enfer.  
Le rythme s'accélérait, la tension montait, les spots s'affolaient, les flashs bleutés se reflétaient sur la veste et les cheveux ivoire du percussionniste, si le guitariste aspirait les lumières, le batteur les faisait vivre, elle passait sur lui, vivait à travers lui. Le sublimait.  
Hakuryuu resplendissait sous ses tons sombres aux couleurs d'orage, il semblait si calme et si déchaîné, il était dans son élément, au cœur de la tempête.

Le batteur donna un dernier coup avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements ne retentissent, les musiciens reprirent leur souffle, le sourire au lèvres, le sang aux tempes.  
Ils avaient terminé leur programme et Shuu prit le micro pour commencer son speech de fin, il ne l'avait pas terminé que les spectateurs scandaient la même demande, comme un seul homme, ils en voulaient plus.  
D'un seul et même regard, plein de passion et d'adrénaline, les deux se mirent d'accord pour jouer.  
Le guitariste souffla trois syllabes que son partenaire connaissait par cœur et ils entamèrent leur dernier morceau.

Minuit était passé, une heure venait de sonner, Shuu ferma les yeux, sa tête et son dos reposaient contre le mur blanc des loges.  
De lourds frissons traversaient son corps, de l'eau gouttait de ses joues.  
L'adrénaline était tombée, ses démons était revenu.  
Il avait fini sa tourné et était reparti pour un tour dans les entrailles de son passé.

"Shuu ? Shuu, réveille toi !"  
Il sentit une main chaude sur son épaule, le secouant doucement mais fermement.  
"Hakuryuu ?" il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si il doutait de sa réalité.  
"Oui, c'est moi. Tu faisais encore un cauchemar n'est ce pas?"  
Le plus jeune se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se cacher dans la veste de cuir blanc du batteur qui caressa doucement ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.  
"C'est du passé Shuu, tu le sais ça, alors respire et calme toi. Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, à deux, on est fort.  
Je sais pas tout de toi, juste que c'était dur, plus que ce que n'importe qui aurait dû supporter, mais je sais que je veux pas le savoir. Si tu veux m'en parler, bien sur, je t'écouterai mais je veux pas que tu m'en parle si toi tu ne veux pas."  
Il savait à quel point le guitariste avait souffert, et à quel point il avait besoin d'entendre quelques mots. Mots qu'il était incapable de prononcer, bien trop fier pour ça.  
Hakuryuu s'en voulait quelque part. Mais c'était bien trop dur pour lui.  
Il ne l'avouerai jamais mais il avait peur.

"Bon, tu viens ? C'est pas qu'on peut pas rester là toute la nuit mais on peut pas rester là toute la nuit"  
Le brun eu un petit sourire, c'était ça qu'il appréciait chez lui, son côté totalement détaché, comme si rien ne l'importait. Sauf quand il travaillait, où son sérieux revenait, c'était passionnant à quel point il était quelqu'un d'autre avec son instrument où avec un stylo à la main.  
"Shuu ?" Le concerné sursauta  
"Tu nous as fait encore une absence ?"  
Il fit non de la tête en essuyant ses yeux et ses joues, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pleuré pourtant, peut être durant son rêve?  
"Oui, on y va."  
-Alors enfile ça, il fait froid dehors"  
Hakuryuu sourit un peu en lui tendant un t-shirt et une veste noire.  
"Tu me réchaufferas une fois rentré si j'ai froid alors ?"

Le plus âgé pouffa de rire, il connaissait son partenaire, il savait que le sous entendu n'était pas si volontaire mais pas si innocent aussi.  
Quelque soit le sens de sa phrase, il espérait juste que Shuu passe une bonne nuit.  
Au moins une, par pitié.


	3. Burned (NishiYuu)

_**Chapitre 1**_

Nishikage ouvrit son Zippo, la flamme jaillit du briquet  
"Nosaka, es tu sur que c'est la bonne chose à faire ?"  
Le concerné approuva d'un signe de tête  
"Oui Nishikage, brûlons la balance d'Ares"  
L'adolescent envoya l'allume-feu dans l'ordinateur, observant le feu se prendre sur le chemin d'alcool tracé au préalable.  
Les alarmes commencèrent à sonner, produisant un bruit incroyable se répandant dans tout le bâtiment, le rouge des alarmes contrastant avec les couleurs à la fois chaudes et froides produites par le feu dans la salle.

Il se recula, pas à pas avant de remarquer que son ami était toujours au milieu des flammes, presque à genou, il se tenait la tête, le visage figé dans une grimace de douleur.  
"Nosaka !"  
L'adolescent se précipita sur son ami, ignorant le feu. Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta en dehors de l'enfer.  
Yuuma tremblait contre le corps de l'autre garçon.  
"Je savais pas que tu avais peur du feu. J'aurai du le comprendre, le savoir, je suis désolé Nosaka"  
Le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux roses était toujours aussi crispé, caché dans la veste de son porteur.  
"Poses moi, Nishikage"

Le jeune homme obéit à l'ordre qui lui avait été donné et vit son ami fouiller dans sa poche avant de porter une poignée de comprimés à sa bouche avant de les avaler  
"Maintenant, on court."  
Les deux partirent à toutes jambes dans une course effrénée, les sprinklers s'activèrent mais il était déjà trop tard.

Une fois sur le toit, trempés de la tête aux pieds, les garçon se regardèrent.  
"Tu es sur que ça a servi à quelque chose ce qu'on a fait ? Que tout n'est pas aussi sur un disque dur, un serveur ou autre chose qui pourrait être facilement réutilisable ?"  
Nosaka eu un petit rire.  
"Bien sûr que si, les données sont stockés partout ailleurs. Mais en faisant ça, tu sais ce qu'on a apporté ? De l'attention, l'attention des journaux.  
On a commis un acte terroriste Nishikage, et nous n'allons pas nous rendre, nous allons porter la lutte contre Ares sur nos épaules, avec tout ceux qui ont compris.  
Pour détruire cet organisme, et enfin être libre.  
Libre d'exister."

Il finit sa phrase et retira sa montre puis l'éclata au sol d'un grand coup de talon.  
"Ils ne pourront plus nous surveiller comme ça. Fais pareil Nishikage"  
L'adolescent obéit en faisant le même mouvement, de l'ancien appareil de haute technologie, il ne restait plus rien d'autre que des bris de verre et de plastique, du caoutchouc et des pièces électroniques.

"Ca fait du bien n'est ce pas ?"  
Le plus petit laissa partir sa tête en arrière, un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres et Nishikage sentit son coeur s'emballer à cette vision.


	4. Insomnia (KdFd)

_**Rêve**_

Une lueur rouge se reflète sur le plafond blanc.  
Les draps se froissent sous les mouvements de Fudo qui tourne dans son lit. Il tente de se concentrer sur la musique qui résonne dans son casque. Ses sons anarchistes ne l'aident pas à trouver le sommeil.  
Il hésite à se lever pour fumer mais il sait qu'il ne doit pas. Pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, juste que son paquet est trop loin. Il n'a ni le courage ni l'envie de se taper les reproches de Kido si il le réveille.

Il donne un coup de boule au coussin et y enfouit sa tête.  
Le manque de tabac le met sur les nerfs. Il a déjà fumé cinq clopes dans la soirée mais c'est pas assez. C'est jamais assez.  
Pas avec ce stress.  
Le mois d'octobre n'a pas commencé et il veut déjà foutre le feu à ce putain de bâtiment élitiste.  
Teikoku Gakuen, un lycée pour fils et filles de bourges.  
Et lui, un élève boursier et interne pour raison familiale.  
Une proie facile autrement dit.  
Et pourtant il se défend. Il ne se laisse pas faire.  
Il riposte, plus intelligemment qu'eux mais ça les énerve.  
Il rend chaque coup. Il fait ravaler chaque mot.  
Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils sont toujours trop.  
Trop fort.  
Trop nombreux.  
Il est seul contre le monde entier.

Il roule encore une fois et regarde le réveil. 02:08.  
Dans cinq heures il serait debout.  
Dans cinq heures il retournerait dans un autre enfer.  
Dans un enfer fait de feuilles.  
De violence et de haine.  
Encore cinq heures à rêver d'être heureux dans son enfer.  
Dans son enfer fait de doutes.  
De peur et de haine.  
Pourtant il rêve.  
Il rêve du bonheur à en perdre le sommeil.

Lui, Fudo Akio. Un rêveur brisé. Un rêveur éveillé.


	5. Sacrified (HakuShuu)

_**This brings tears to my eyes, my sacrifice**_

"Tu as dis que tu voulais pas savoir ce qui m'était arrivé hein?  
-Pas si toi tu ne le voulais pas. Je ne te forcerai jamais si tu n'es pas prêt Shuu." Le blond caressait le dos nu de son partenaire contre lui.  
"Je le suis maintenant. Mais j'aurai peut être besoin de temps, de faire des pauses, et de toi surtout Hakuryuu." Il roula un peu, fixant le plafond en se mettant dos au matelas.  
"Tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin, je te le promets Shuu, je suis là…" il allait prononcer trois derniers mots mais ils moururent au bord de ses lèvres, il n'arrivait pas à dire "je t'aime".  
Le guitariste fit un signe de la tête en guise de remerciement et il commença, se replongeant dans son passé. Il fonçait tête baissé dans l'obscurité mais ça allait aller, son ange était là pour chasser ses ténèbres cette fois.

 _J'avais treize ans, j'étais parti loin, me réfugier dans le seul endroit où je me sentais bien, une forêt près de mon village._  
 _Puis il était arrivé, un ami à moi, le seul qui savait traquer. Un des privilégiés, un de ses fils de gens "important". Il m'avait retrouvé._  
 _"Shuu. Tu es sélectionné"_  
 _Je m'y attendais à vrai dire, le tirage n'était pas fait aléatoirement et arbitrairement. Lui, il n'aurait jamais fait partie de ses jeunes qu'on condamnait à la mort._

"Shuu, pas que je veuille t'interrompre mais c'est quoi cette sélection dont tu parles.  
-Oh. Je vivais dans une sorte de secte, en concurrence avec les voisins. Onze jeunes de chaque village étaient sélectionnés pour s'affronter, onze mourraient, autant survivaient.  
Le bled perdant devait sacrifier les derniers encore en vie en l'honneur de leur dieu à la con.  
-Oh… Je vois… Continue, je t'interromperai plus maintenant.  
-Merci Hakuryuu. Je disais donc"

 _J'étais un outsider, je l'ai toujours été._  
 _Alors j'étais prêt à vivre cet équivalent de Hunger Games stupide pour une divinité et un culte auxquels je ne croyais pas._  
 _Quitte à vivre en enfer, je préférais qu'il fasse chaud quoi._  
 _Donc j'ai laissé l'autre me ramener au village, il m'avait fait tout un speech sur le fait que je retournerai là bas de gré ou de force, qu'il l'assommerait si il le fallait, des conneries du genre._  
 _Ça l'a surpris que je me sois laissé faire._  
 _Je crois que je me souviendrai toujours de sa tête, c'était un grand moment._  
 _La deuxième chose dont je me souviendrai toujours c'était celle de ma sœur quand elle à vu que je faisais parti des sélectionnés._  
 _Et que je m'asseyais avec elle._  
 _J'ai tout fait pour la faire retirer des listes, de la sélection, mais c'était trop tard._  
 _On avait gagné un aller simple en enfer._


	6. Worst Fear (NishiYuu)

_**Chapitre 2**_

Nosaka et Nishikage couraient depuis quelques minutes.  
Ils avaient sautés sur un immeuble plus bas et dévalé les marches d'un escalier de secours.  
Ils tournèrent au coin d'une ruelle une fois les pieds sur l'asphalte, leurs respirations formant des nuages de buées alors qu'ils reprennaient leurs souffles.  
"Et maintenant Nosaka ? On fait quoi ?  
-On se quitte l'endroit et on rejoint les autres.  
-Les autres ?" Le châtain leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.  
"Haizaki, et Asuto du coup. Le break trio, Aphrodi, les frères Fubuki et les orphelins du jardin du soleil."  
Il avait l'air encore plus perdu.  
"Quel lien y'a-t'il entre eux ? Ce sont des joueurs de joueurs de foot mais après"  
Nosaka avait le sourire fier de celui qui avait tout prévu.  
"Tu te souviens du programme de remise à niveau du football du Japon, y'a trois ans ?"  
Nishikage acquiesça.  
"Alors tu te souviens aussi que cette année là, l'équipe d'Outei avait été discalifiée juste après une victoire écrasante aux régionales?"  
Encore la même réaction.  
"Et te souviens tu pourquoi ?  
-Une question de sponsors, non ?"  
Yuuma eut un petit rire.  
"Oui. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi.  
Notre sponsor n'a pas changé de nom pourtant.  
Tout simplement parce que Gecko Electronics était mêlé à un programme dangereux portant le nom de code de la "balance d'Ares". Et on y a été soumis aussi, voilà pourquoi notre équipe avait été exclue. Jouer présentait trop de risque pour nos organismes.  
J'ai mené mon enquête et j'ai découvert que toute une partie de ce projet était toujours actif et qu'il collectait des informations sur ces joueurs.  
Notre coach s'en servait d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'on avait toujours les tactiques parfaites ces dernières années.  
Je mérite pas mon titre d'empereur des tactiques dans un sens, enfin, pas pour ça du moi. Les infos, on me les donnait. Indirectement mais je les avais sous la main quand je voulais.  
Je ne suis pas le génie que tu vois en moi Nishikage  
-Tu restes un génie Nosaka"  
Nosaka sentit ses joues s'empourper dans la nuit, il se mordit la lèvre pour se cacher.  
"Tu as parlé de risques, mais lesquels ?"  
Le coeur du plus jeune rata un battement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose cette question.  
"Oh, rien, qui ne te concerne, le programme a été revu pour réduire au maximum les impacts sur les sujets ou victimes, c'est au choix"  
Le plus discrètement possible, il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une gélule et l'avaler.  
"On repart ? On devrait pas rester là, on va se faire chopper si on reste là."  
Nishikage n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami pour partir, sa main avait rencontré son menton, et ses ongles ses dents.  
Les pas de Nosaka firent vite écho à ceux de Seiya, ils marchaient tous les deux vite, peut être trop vite.

"On quitte Inazuma, ils se sont regroupé à Okinawa"  
Ils devenaient des fugitifs quittant definitivement les lieux après un acte criminel.


	7. Mellow (KazEndo)

_**De l'ombre ou de la lumière**_

"Etait-ce des larmes sur son visage ?"

C'était la question que se posa Kazemaru qui observait Endou de loin. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il allait faire et ce que ça allait causer. Mais il était trop faible pour supporter le regard de son capitaine, ancien capitaine pour être exact.  
Ce regard plein d'un amour qui ne lui serait jamais destiné.  
Après tout, Ichirouta savait bien qu'une seule chose attirait Mamoru, et ce n'était pas lui.  
L'adolescent shoota hargneusement dans un ballon. Sûrement celui que Endou avait abandonné en le voyant pleurer sur les docks pour venir lui faire son stupide speech sur l'amour du football et l'entraide.  
"Tu peux pas voir autre chose que ton football Endou… Ne serai-je jamais plus qu'un simple coéquipier pour toi?"  
Kazemaru étouffa un sanglot. Il aurait tout donné pour que son ami le remarque, il avait fait tellement d'effort sous la lune mais un parfait inconnu avait pris sa place.

Fubuki était si rapide, si parfait, si… si tout.  
Si il avait été cherché pour remplacer Gouenji mais le joueur des montagnes avait impressionné tout le monde, et l'avait remplacé.  
Raimon n'avait plus besoin d'un joueur comme lui maintenant qu'ils avaient Shirou.  
Il fixa ses baskets en accélérant le pas, il commençait à se faire tard et personne n'empruntait les rues de Fukuoka à cette heure là.  
Il tournait, prenait des ruelles aléatoirement. Il se perdait autant qu'il l'était déjà.  
Cela faisait bien une heure que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues puis son cou et que son t-shirt séchait."  
Il finit par s'assoir sans trop savoir où il était, le soleil s'était définitivement couché.  
Un ciel noir pesait, une nuit sans lune, un sommeil sans songe, voilà ce qui attendait le jeune homme.  
Une vie sans rêve.  
Sa tête lui faisait mal et ses yeux le brûlaient d'avoir trop pleuré, il était roulé en boule, la tête dans les bras, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

"Kazemaru ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"  
Le concerné eu un frisson qui traversa tout son corps, cette voix, il l'a connaissait, il l'avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt.  
"Hiroto!?"  
Il releva les yeux pour croiser un ceux de jade du capitaine de Genesis, ils ressemblaient à un lac en pleine forêt avec leurs reflets d'eau et d'espoir. Il s'y plongea un instant avant de se redresser d'un coup.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fous là Hiroto!"  
Il serra les poings, c'était de sa faute si il était là, à pleurer depuis si longtemps.  
"Juste te proposer, ou plutôt t'offrir, la force que tu désires Ichirouta.  
-La-La force que je désire ?" Le défenseur ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait-il savoir, comment pouvait-il l'aider. Et comment savait-il qu'il était là.  
Il n'eu pas le temps de poser ses trop nombreuses question, le jeune homme lui tendit un cristal violacé qu'il posa dans sa main.

Kazemaru sentit comme des électrochocs parcourir son corps, la puissance envahir le moindre de ses atomes.  
La force caressa son corps et son âme.  
Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, la vitesse, l'adresse. Lui.  
Tout lui paraissait accessible.  
Puis la réalité refit place à l'instant où Hiroto retira la pierre de sa main.

"Alors ? Tu la veux hein ? Cette puissance"  
Il acquiesça avec un sourire avide. Bien sûr qu'il la voulait.  
"Alors suis moi Ichirouta."  
Il voulait la sentir, la vivre, il en avait besoin. Cette nouvelle drogue devait couler dans son sang. Cette force, c'était une nécessité, c'était ce sentiment qu'il avait toujours eu besoin de ressentir. Comme ça, il ne serait plus faible.

* * *

Genesis avait été vaincue, Kazemaru retrouvait un terrain qu'il avait tant aimé. Sur lequel il avait tant couru, pour lui. Aujourd'hui, il voulait juste l'écraser.  
Lui faire comprendre que l'amour, c'était inutile et douloureux. Le pouvoir de l'amour n'était rien face à la puissance de la force physique.  
Il savait qu'ils allaient arriver.  
Et qu'il allait les battre.  
Le match battait son plein.  
Les Dark Emperors battaient les Raimons  
La puissance de la pierre Aliea battait des records et Tachimukai faisait un gardien bien pâle face aux frappes du numéro dix.  
La mi-temps sonna, 2-0 pour les Dark Emperors.  
Kazemaru murmura pour lui même "Alors Endou, tu vois ce qu'on en fait de ton football ? Tu vois à quel point aimer le football et avoir de l'espoir c'est inutile quand on a pas de puissance."

Les quinze minutes de pause se terminèrent et les joueurs reprirent place sur le terrain.  
Le capitaine des Dark Emperors eut un sourire en voyant qu'il affrontait Endou, et le vrai Endou, le capitaine des Raimons était à son poste, dans ses cages.

Leur percé fut fulgurante.  
La douleur dans leur coeur aussi.  
Le tir de Kazemaru avait filé droit dans la God Hand de Endou.  
La lumière doré de la technique avait enveloppé l'attaquant.

Il avait eu chaud, c'était comme si le gardien lui avait passé une couverture sur les épaules en plein hiver, pour le protéger du froid. Mais pour le coeur et l'âme. Il l'avait comme pris dans ses bras, pour le protéger de ses démons et le garder à l'abri.  
Peut-être qu'il avait tort. Peut-être qu'Endou avait toujours fait attention à lui, au vrai lui.  
Et pas à cet artifice que le caillou autour de son cou créait.  
Celui-ci se brisa sous la force du choc entre les ténèbres qui hantaient Kazemaru et le bonheur que Mamorou répandait.  
Le numéro dix tomba à genou puis face contre terre, à bout de force.

* * *

Il papillonna des yeux en reprenant connaissance, le doux tissu d'un oreiller derrière lui.

"Où suis-je ?" Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas encore fait à la luminosité et il s'était posé la question à lui même, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, encore moins celle ci.  
"Tu es à l'hôpital, tu as épuisé ton corps et tu t'es évanoui."  
S'évanouir, l'hôpital. Les derniers événements revenaient en mémoire à Kazemaru à vitesse grand V. Sa fuite lâche, sa jalousie malsaine, Hiroto et la pierre, le match, et Endou.  
Le même qui lui souriait comme un imbécile à ses côtés en serrant sa main.  
L'information mit quelques secondes à monter au cerveau du jeune homme.

Endou lui tenait la main.

Rougissant un peu, il la retira sous le regard un peu déçu du capitaine.  
"Tu aimes pas? Je croyais que... "  
Cette fois, ce ne fut pas qu'un peu. Ce fut même trop pour le coeur de Ichirouta qui ne suivait plus rien.  
"Ah...Euh...Si...Heu...Enfin... Euh… Fait comme tu veux"  
Il ne savait plus trop où se mettre, plus du tout plus exactement.  
Le gardien le regarda en souriant.

"Ichirouta. Tu m'as appris quelque chose tu sais? Quand tu es parti, j'ai compris que si j'aimais le football, c'était parce que je pouvais jouer avec tout ceux que j'aimais. Mais que sans toi, c'était plus pareil. Quand tu étais pas là, mon football était tout gris, il me manque quelque chose en ton absence Ichirouta. Parce que je ne t'aime pas comme j'aime les autre.  
Je suis amoureux je crois"

Kazemaru sentit comme des battements affolés dans son coeur, l'angoisse infiltrer chaque pore de sa peau.  
L'amour caressa son coeur et son âme  
Tout lui paraissait possible.  
Il fut rappelé de force à la réalité par Endou qui attendait une réponse  
"Et je sais que toi aussi, tu m'aimes"  
Il acquiesça avec un sourire niais. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait.

"Alors, si tu le veux bien, embrasses moi, Ichirouta"

Il se redressa pour sceller ses lèvres avec celles qu'il avait tant convoité, le coeur affolé, il ne contrôlait plus rien.  
Le gardien finit par pousser son nouvel amant contre le lit d'hôpital pour se serrer contre lui et l'enlacer sur le matelas, bien plus mou et confortable.  
Une fois séparé, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus murmura que lui aussi, il l'aimait et ils se réembrassèrent avec la maladresse de deux enfants qui s'aiment.


	8. Alone (KdFd)

_**Ignore**_

 _BIP BIP  
_ Ce putain de réveil sonne enfin.  
Fudo grogne en se tirant du lit. Informe s'assure de tirer son partenaire du sommeil en criant haut et fort qu'il vas prendre la salle de bain.  
Le grognement de réponse lui suffit.

Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Son reflet fait peur à voir.  
Ses cernes semblent doubler le volume de ses yeux et sa crête retombe sur son crane.  
Il chasse la nuit en s'aspergeant d'eau.  
Les gouttes qui coulent lui font du bien.  
Il inspire, expire.

Il se change en vitesse, en évitait le miroir.  
L'autre lui l'effraie. Il n'est pas celui qui se reflète dans le verre derrière lui.  
Akio ne veut pas, ne peut pas admettre la vérité.  
Ce garçon, ce n'est pas lui.  
Il ferme le dernier bouton. Son moment de solitude est terminé.  
Il traverse la chambre en un coup de vent, sans un regard pour brun attrape son sac au passage et l'enfile tout en marchant.

Le réfectoire est déjà blindé. Il n'a pas faim.  
Il mangera plus tard.

Les portes de l'internat claquent derrière lui quand il sort.  
Le bâtiment de Teikoku Gakuen se dresse droit devant.  
Sa montre lui indique qu'il est sept heures vingt.  
Il profite du calme avant l'orage qui approche.  
Il a un mauvais pressentiment.  
Fudo soupire et sort un livre pour attendre.  
Il ne lit pas, il n'arrive pas à se concentrer, mais il a l'impression de faire quelque chose.  
C'est tout ce qu'il cherche.

Les premiers rires se font entendre. Il reconnaît les voix. Un groupe d'un an plus jeune. Tous dans la classe de Kido.  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a retenu ça. Peut-être le mec aux cheveux bleus dont le nom l'importe peu. Il l'a déjà vu dans leur chambre avec Yuuto.  
Pour travailler bien sûr. Qu'est ce que le châtain ferait d'autre de toute façon.  
Sa propre remarque lui arrache un rire désabusé.

Une sonnerie retentit.  
Sa demie-heure de paix est passée.  
Il sort de l'ombre et entre dans l'arène.

Son regard de glace se fixe sur les dalles sombres. Il esquive les ennemis sans même leur jeter un regard.  
Son emploi du temps, il le connaît.  
Il répétera sa chorégraphie habituelle.  
Il arrivera pile à l'heure et se mettra au fond, à côté de l'armoire.  
Il fera acte de présence de sa place dans les ténèbres.  
Il sera à sa place dans ses ténèbres.

Son timing est parfait, il se glisse avec le flot d'un trentaine de monstres dans la salle.  
Il sent les pointes effilées des regards se planter dans sa nuque.  
Le frisson qu'ils provoquent le laisse indifférent. L'habitude.

Les bousculades qui font comme des coups de couteau aussi.  
Il esquive le piège de celui du deuxième rang.  
Tout est parfaitement millimétré.  
Si ce n'était pas si violent, ça aurait pu être de l'art.  
Son esquiva empêche le viseur de toucher sa cible avec sa fléchette empoisonnée.  
"-Insultes; coups; balayette; insultes, check"  
Sa checklist mentale va si vite.  
Il pose son sac sur son bureau.  
Sa classe enrage. Il est arrivé à sa place sans y être remis.  
Il les nargue de son sourire victorieux quelques instants

"Monsieur Fudo vous êtes prié de faire comme tout le monde et de vous asseoir.  
Et combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas vous mettre là?"

Il lève les yeux au ciel et se laisse tomber sur sa chaise.

"Reproche, check!"

Il ne prend pas la peine de sortir ses affaires.  
Il n'a pris aucun de ses cours, et ça ne changera cette prof là.

Il l'aime peut pas la voir.  
Ou c'est peut-être la matière.

En même temps, quel était l'intérêt de l'éducation morale et civique dans ce monde inhumainement monstrueux.


	9. Shadow (HakuShuu)

**_Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks_**

Le jeune homme serra les poings, froissant le drap gris clair qui n'avait rien demandé. Il avait besoin de parler, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça allait être si dur.  
Il revivait tout ce qu'il racontait, et ça lui faisait si peur.

 _On a finit par monter dans le van.  
_ _Je me revois m'excuser, lui dire que c'est de ma faute.  
_ _Je me revois, le coeur serré par la culpabilité, lui expliquer que si j'avais fait comme tout le monde, elle n'en serait pas là.  
_ _Je me revois frapper le double vitrage et la tôle de la cabine à m'en faire saigner les poings.  
_ _Ce monde était tellement injuste. Elle était innocente bordel!_

Il sentit les larmes de frustration et de colère lui monter aux yeux et il se força à respirer.  
Il laissa passer quelques instants dans un silence qu'Hakuryuu n'osa pas briser

 _Elle ne dit rien, elle est calme. Je ne sais toujours pas si elle avait compris ce qui se passait.  
_ _Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence de mort. Ni elle ni moi d'avions prononcé une seule syllabe.  
_ _Un couteau nous a été remis. On était arrivé.  
_ _Les gosses en face semblait tout aussi paumés et choqués. Ou l'éclat de la détermination brillait dans leurs yeux. Ils étaient soit des cibles faciles soit les premiers dangers._

 _Tout est allé beaucoup trop vite.  
_ _Les gardes nous ont balancés à l'extérieur en se frottant presque les mains. Après tout ils allaient voir un spectacle gratuitement.  
_

 _Tu me connais, je suis lâche.  
_ _J'étais pas sorti que j'ai fui. Je me suis servi de mon adresse naturelle pour grimper sur le véhicule qui m'a amené dans cet enfer et me mettre à l'abri.  
_ _Les gardes sont trop occupés pour remarquer mon absence. Un brun tout en noir, c'est vrai qu'on a connu plus visible tu me diras.  
_ _Je suis resté suffisamment longtemps pour voir ces masses sombres d'adolescents se jeter l'une sur l'autre et le sang gicler. Couler. Faire des flaques._

 _La mort faisait partie de ce décor plein de vie.  
_ _Ils étaient maintenant plus que deux. Du même groupe. Le groupe adverse.  
_

 _J'ai décidé de fuir le plus vite possible et de m'effacer dans les ténèbres…  
_ _J'ai pleuré. Longtemps. J'ai peut être même dormi.  
_ _Le soleil avait fini de disparaître quand je me suis levé.  
_ _J'ai marché, j'ai fui. A_ _la lumière de la nuit._

Hakuryuu entendit le silence, puis un drap se froisser.  
Les sanglots étouffés qui suivirent confirmèrent ses craintes. Il avait fini par céder.  
Il se tourna à son tour pour voir que Shuu avait la tête dans l'oreiller pour se cacher.  
"Hey, Shuu. C'est pas grave. C'est dur ce que tu me dis, tu as le droit de pleurer. Ce n'est pas être faible. Ce n'est pas être lâche."  
Il hésita. Il avait envie de l'enlacer mais c'était lui qui était lâche. Il n'oserait jamais.  
Il avait trop peur de le blesser.  
De le perdre.  
De le faire fuir.  
Alors il se contenta d'attendre qu'il se calme sans un mot.


	10. Experimentation (NishiYuu)

_**Chapitre 3**_

La fatigue pesait sur les épaules des deux adolescents. La pression, le stress et les quatre heures de marche qu'ils venaient d'enchaîner les avaient terrassé et les deux profitaient de quelques heures d'un sommeil volé au temps.  
Mais voler avait un prix. Et c'était Nosaka qui le payait.

Il roulait par terre. Le sol n'était déjà pas agréable mais l'agitation de son sommeil le rendait pire.  
Instinctivement, il avait cherché refuge contre sa peur contre le torse du plus grand.  
Blottit contre lui, il luttait contre lui même. En plein cauchemar.

 _Il se revoyait se saisir la tête entre les mains, soumis au silence.  
_ _Il n'avait plus longtemps avant de pouvoir faire éclater la vérité au grand jour après tout, la finale du Football Frontier approchait à grands pas.  
_ _Puis la lettre qui lui annonçait que lui et son équipe ne participerait pas, accompagnée d'une convocation d'urgence dans le centre médical du complexe.  
_ _On lui dit qu'il doit quitter le Japon pour les Etats-Unis, pour le soigner de sa tumeur au cerveau.  
_ _Et qu'il n'a pas le choix.  
_ " _Marche ou crève" Il eu un rictus à cette réflexion faite pour lui même.  
_ _Il avait toujours vécu comme ça après tout._

Il voit les jours passer à vitesse grand V.

" _Nosaka! Réveille toi!"  
_ _La voix du même médecin. Comme tous les jours.  
_ _Nosaka se leva dans la même chemise verte que les autres jours.  
_ _Pour avoir un entretien durant lequel son avis n'importe peu, c'est la même tout les jours.  
_ _Puis l'anesthésie, et tout recommence.  
_

 _Puis il est renvoyé au Japon.  
_ _Il ne sait rien, mais rien n'a changé. Il a toujours les mêmes douleurs et les mêmes médicaments qu'avant._

"Nosaka! Réveille toi!"  
La voix de Seiya tira le plus petit du sommeil.  
"Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé Nishikage ?

-Il fait déjà jour, et tu m'as dit de le faire si je me levais avant toi."  
Le génie attendit que son aîné tourne le dos pour prendre un médicament.  
"Bon. On mange et on y va ?  
-Aller où Nosaka. Okinawa est à plusieurs heures d'avion. Et inaccessible à pied. C'est un île!"

Yuuma eut un sourire

"On va jusqu'à Kyoto, et ensuite on prend l'avion.  
Et si tu te demandes avec quel argent, j'ai ce qu'il faut, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai les contacts qu'il faut."  
Nishikage admira le génie de l'homme qui l'accompagnait tout en prenant sérieusement peur. Dans quoi s'était-il engagé?


	11. Bruised

_**Deus in absentia**_

Kido soupira en regardant sa cheville, encore dans une attelle.  
Il était fier du match qui l'avait mis dans cet état, durant lequel il avait redécouvert son football.  
Et il ne pouvait pas jouer les huitièmes de finales à cause d'une blessure stupide.

"Bon, Sakuma, tu seras le capitaine. On compte tous sur toi pour diriger l'équipe tant que je ne peux pas jouer!"  
Le garçon aux cheveux bleus eut un grand sourire fier en enfilant le brassard rouge que Yuuto lui tendait.  
Le coach laissa les joueurs faire, il n'était que le remplaçant de Kageyama, il ne s'y connaissait pas tant que ça. Et puis, même du banc, c'était Kido qui dirigeait les Teikoku, l'équipe était entre de bonnes mains.  
Tous s'étiraient et s'échauffaient avec une application et une rigueur militaire. Aucun sourire pourtant le coeur de tous battaient d'excitation.  
Les joueurs partaient tous pour remporter une nouvelle victoire, rajouter une année au compteur des victoires de leur académie.

Un grand blond androgyne s'approcha des adolescents, le capitaine des Zeus à en juger par sa toge traditionnelle romaine et le bandeau en lauriers stylisés qui pressait son bras droit.  
"C'est courageux de votre part d'affronter les dieux sans votre meilleur élément. Ou très malin, puisque vous allez perdre."  
Il fait tourner sur son doigt le ballon qu'il tenait, celui ci partit dans une rotation parfaite.  
"Pardonnez moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Aphrodi, capitaine des Zeus."  
Il reparti comme il était venu sous les regards sidérés de l'équipe de Teikoku Gakuen.

Genda et Kido eurent un soupir blasé devant tant d'arrogance alors que les autres s'emportaient et bouillaient de colère.  
Le temps d'échauffement se termina et les onze joueurs en vert foncé étaient tous plus motivés que jamais à gagner. A faire ravaler ses mots à cet idiot trop sûr de lui.

Le blessé avait le sourire aux lèvres au coup de sifflet.  
Ses joueurs évoluaient parfaitement sur la pelouse, dribblaient et gardaient le ballon jusqu'à le mener au but.  
La balle remonta jusqu'au capitaine provisoire qui tira droit dans les mains du gardien.

"Maintenant, on va jouer"

L'Enfer se déchaina alors devant les yeux du stratège, les dieux jouaient avec le ballon, avec les joueurs, avec les éléments, avec tout.  
Tout était parfait dans leur jeu.  
Tout était parfait dans leur score.  
Genda était appuyé sur le poteau, se tenant le bras dans une grimace de douleur, assistant avec effroi au même carnage que le seul idemne des verts.  
Plus aucun des footballeurs ne tenait debout, ils étaient tous couverts de multiples égratinures quand leur cheville n'avait pas pris un choc trop fort.  
La première impulsion de Yuuto fut de demander à remplacer un joueur, le coach fit sortir Jimon pour le mettre sur le banc alors que le châtain défaisait son attelle, la boule au ventre, le coeur au bord des lèvres.  
Il fit quelques pas sur le terrain avant d'entendre le double sifflet de la fin du match et l'arbitre crier.

"L'équipe Zeus est déclarée vainqueure par forfait"  
Kido senti comme un pieu s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine alors que tout les joueurs de Teikoku s'écroulèrent contre la pelouse du stade.  
Le coup de rage de Koujiro contre le poteau résonna dans tout le stade Frontier juste avant les sirènes des ambulances pour les plus blessés.

"Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, on a gagné." La remarque de cette supposée divinité donna à Kido l'envie de lui faire manger tout ses mots et ses gestes précédents mais il se força à se calmer pour aider ses amis à se lever et à rejoindre les secours.  
De toute façon, avant même qu'il ne réagisse, les dieux avaient déjà quitté le stade. Comme par magie.  
Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes.

"Kido, on y va." C'était Sakuma qui s'était approché de lui avec un pâle sourire avant de tomber, sa cheville ayant lâché. Son meilleur ami le rattrapa de justesse et il le prit par les hanches alors qu'il s'appuyait sur ses épaules.  
"Merci Kido."  
Il le porta sur un brancard avant de le porter avec l'aide d'un infirmier.

Jirou repris finalement connaissance, il prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui, que faisait il dans un hôpital ?  
Ses souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu avec l'amertume de la défaite.

"Tu es enfin réveillé ?" La voix de Kido semblait inquiète, ses lunettes pendaient à son cou  
"Je suis désolé Yuuto… tu m'as fait confiance et j'ai perdu…  
-Personne ne pouvait gagner face à eux. Ce ne sont pas des dieux. Mais ils ne sont pas pour autant humain… Je n'aurai pas pu gagner non plus face à eux.  
Et puis tu sais, tu es parfois forcé de t'écraser quand tu es dos au mur et face contre terre"  
Il sourit à son ami alors qu'un médecin toqua à la porte pour dire que les visites étaient terminées.  
À contre cœur, le stratége se leva.  
"À demain Sakuma!"

Le blessé ferma son œil visible en soupirant.  
"Un jour Kido, un jour je serai aussi fort que toi."


	12. Beaten Up (KdFd)

_**Souffre en silence**_

L'heure de souffrance est terminé.  
Le sifflement suraiguë ne va plus briser ses tympans  
Mais c'est là que le jeu se corse.  
Le prochain cours n'en est pas un. Les cinquantes minutes sont vierges de tout enseignement.

Il récupère le sac qui l'attend au pied de son bureau.  
Il essaye de sortir en premier sous les commentaires de l'enseignante, des conneries sur le respect.  
Il les ignore royalement, mais pas l'armoire à glace qui le stoppe.  
"Le punk, tu restes là."  
Il le bloque le temps que la professeur finisse son speech.  
Il a peur.  
Fudo Akio doit l'avouer, il est terrifié.  
Son coeur bat trop vite.

Le monstre dans son dos le pousse trop fort dans le couloir.  
Il titube et se prend le mur.  
Des rires fussent.  
Il n'est plus humain, ce n'est plus qu'une simple bête de foire.  
"P'tit con, ça t'amuse hein ? De te foutre de notre gueule en permanence!"  
C'est un autre monstre qui parle.  
Lui, il ne dit rien. Il est plus malin, il ne va pas les irriter.  
Pas plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

"Répond 'foiré!"  
La gifle qu'il se prend agit comme une brûlure sur toute sa joue.  
Un autre le tire par les cheveux pour le tirer.

Les portes des toilettes se referme dans un claquement sourd.  
Aussi sourd que celui de Akio qui aide à la fermeture.  
Plaqué contre le bois, il étouffe un cri quand le poing heurte son ventre.  
C'est violent.  
C'est bestial.  
C'est inhumain.  
Il ne compte pas les gens autour de lui.  
Il ne fait qu'oublier de ressentir.  
Ses genoux lâchent. Celui là était trop fort.  
Il frappe le sol, tête contre le carrelage froid.  
Le liquide sur son menton est chaud.  
Du sang et il le sait.  
Son visage en est plein et sa vision brouillée.  
On le tire par les cheveux pour le plaquer contre le mur de pierre carrelé derrière lui.  
Il ne dit plus rien.

Les coups ne l'atteignent plus.  
Ne le blesse plus.  
Il est ailleurs.  
Loin de tout ça.  
Les rires gras de ses bourreaux.  
Eux, il les entends.  
Et tous vrillent sa tête et ses tympans.

C'est plus dur que le coup de lame qui érafle sa joue.

Puis tout va trop vite.  
Il tombe et se cache entre ses bras.  
Des sons cristallins lui parviennent dans son enfer.  
Des rires d'amis.  
Ils n'ont pas la même vie.  
Pas la même que lui.  
Lui qui vient de se prendre un énième coup dans les bras.

Puis la porte s'ouvre.  
Les ténèbres du couloir semblent l'appeler.  
Puis il remarque des formes à travers le voile rouge et noir devant ses yeux.  
De tous les élèves de Teikoku, ça devait être lui hein.  
Si il avait des doutes, il n'en a plus.  
Malgré le bruit qui résonne dans sa tête, la voix de Kido, il la reconnaît.  
L'inquiétude qu'il croit discerner, elle par contre, le surprend.  
Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à lui.  
L'éclat de la lame l'éblouit alors qu'elle tombe au sol dans la fuite précipité de ses tortionnaires.  
Il laisse sa tête tomber au sol et ferme ses yeux.  
Tout s'est arrêté, il est en paix.


	13. Wandering (HakuShuu)

_**"I've been searching for an exit, but I'm lost inside my head  
**_ _ **Where I spend every waking moment wishing I was dead"**_

Les yeux au bord des larmes, Shuu se cachait du regard de l'homme dont il partageait le lit.  
Il se sentait honteux. Honteux de craquer devant lui, finir en pleurs comme ça.  
Honteux de vouloir qu'il le réconforte. D'avoir besoin d'amour et d'affection de sa part.  
Il n'y avait que du physique entre eux et il le savait. Et il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus...  
Il sentait son regard peser lourdement sur son dos, il le jugeait, il le savait.  
Hakuryuu devait penser qu'il était faible, qu'il ne méritait rien d'autre que du mépris.  
Qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, un raté.  
Il essuya ses dernières larmes dans son coussin avant de se retourner, les yeux gonflés.

"Tu te sens mieux ?"  
La voix d'Hakuryuu était bien plus douce que ce qu'il aurait pensé.  
"Je… Je savais pas comment t'aider, je suis désolé, je voulais pas que tu le prenne mal ou je sais pas comment si je te touchais alors que tu ne le voulais pas, enfin bref, tu vois quoi."  
Le jeune homme détourna le regard du torse dénudé de son partenaire pour monter vers ses yeux.  
"Alors, tu… Tu me trouves pas nul ou quoi que ce soit?" sa tristesse et sa surprise se sentait dans sa voix.  
"Bah non! Tu as vécu des trucs horribles de la part de connards finis ! Alors tu as le droit de craquer ! Ca te rend pas nul ni rien!"

Hakuryuu se sentait si impuissant, il ne s'était jamais énervé à ce point pour quelqu'un. Pour quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait.  
Est-ce que… non, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais rien ressentir.  
Pas après lui.

"Tu te sens de continuer ? Ou tu veux t'arrêter ? Je comprendrais si tu veux pas."

Shuu pris une grande inspiration, sa voix brisée sonna tristement, remplissant cette chambre de studio si simple et transparente de cette histoire si sombre."

 _J'ai couru, j'ai fui, encore et encore. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de fuir. Je fuis encore tu sais.  
_ _J'ai dormi dans la forêt, croisé des loups à la sortie de mes cauchemars, entendu les corbeaux sonner le glas de morts que je revoyais chaque nuit.  
_ _J'ai éré longtemps, totalement perdu entre réalité et ma propre folie.  
_ _Ca tue d'être seul tu sais ? D'être condamné à une solitude forcé à cause d'un crime que tu n'as pas commis.  
_ _Seul avec toi même. Avec tes fautes et tes erreurs.  
_ _Tout ce que tu as raté t'accuse dans le tribunal de ton cerveau.  
_ _Tu es ton propre avocat et ton propre opposant.  
_ _Le parquet réside dans ta tête, et le juge est ton inconscient.  
_ _C'est un enfer la solitude.  
_ _Et je ne crois pas avoir eu de remise de peine pour bonne conduite.  
_ _Mais je m'en suis sorti.  
_ _Ca a été dur tu sais, le retour à la civilisation.  
_ _Mais la suite tu la connais n'est ce pas?  
_ _Ce soir où tu jouais dehors, ce soir où je t'ai croisé.  
_ _On a joué Don't look back in Anger_ _de Oasis puis on s'est embrassé, d'abord doucement, puis la température est montée.  
_ _Ton corps contre le mien, étroitement enlacés.  
_ _Nous deux ivres de plaisir.  
_ _Je me suis senti vivre pour la première fois depuis des années.  
_ _Je sais pas pourquoi, je sais pas comment. Ni pourquoi c'est tombé sur toi.  
_ _Peut être le hasard, la chance. Ou le destin qui sait._

Le brun s'arrêta pour chercher le regard de l'autre et leur yeux se perdirent l'un dans l'autre.  
Puis ils les fermèrent en entrouvrant leurs lèvres avec tendresse.  
Ils ne savaient pas ce que cet acte voulait dire pour eux mais ils étaient sur que ce baiser au goût de sel était différent de tout ceux que la nuit leur avait offert.


	14. Ghost (NishiYuu)

_**Chapitre 4**_

Les jours étaient passés et les deux fugitifs avaient enfin atteint l'île d'Okinawa.  
Il pleuvait quand ils avaient posé le pied sur le quais et l'odeur du béton mouillé sonnait comme la liberté.  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés les attendaient sur le parking.

"Nosaka et Nishikage c'est ça? Moi c'est Hiura, mon partenaire vous attends dans la voiture pour vous conduire chez vous, après ça, je vous ferai visiter les lieux."  
Il avait l'air innocent sans l'être vraiment, c'était assez étrange, son sourire et son expression cachait quelque chose de plus profond que Nosaka n'arrivait pas à définir.  
Le dit Hiura les accompagna jusqu'à un véhicule des plus simples, un modèle récent noir métallisé.  
Le conducteur leur sourit alors qu'il prenaient place sur les sièges arrières.  
"Je m'appelle Tatsuya, je suis un des responsables de la rébellion, Asuto m'a parlé de toi Nosaka, félicitations pour les locaux de Gecko, tu as fait parlé de toi, Midouin était fou de rage d'ailleurs."  
Nosaka eut un sourire un peu fier, ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre ça

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence relatif, seulement troublé par les bruits de la ville et de la mer.  
Ils quittèrent le transport à l'orée d'une forêt et tous mirent pied à terre.

"On va devoir continuer à pied à partir de là, le complexe est un peu plus enfoncé dans la forêt, c'est une ancienne base militaire, je crois que c'est une idée de Hiroto, et c'est Kido, et les ouvriers de son père, qui a aidé à remettre ça en état."  
Une fois arrivé, il était clair que le complexe datait, les murs semblaient avoir connu la dernière guerre mondiale, et c'était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas.

"Nosaka, vient avec moi, Haizaki veut te voir en premier.  
Huira, tu te charges de Nishikage s'il te plait ?"  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus acquiessa avec un sourire puis regarda le châtain.  
"Tu as pas d'affaire à prendre, c'est bon ? On y va ?"  
Le concerné fit signe que non et passa une porte avant de disparaître dans les couloirs, à l'opposé de celui que Nosaka empruntait aux côtés de Kaiyama.

Le silence de plomb résonnait sous leurs pas lourds qui se stoppèrent pour laisser place au grincement d'une lourde porte en bois.  
Nosaka prenait sur lui mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, presque oppressé dans cette atmosphère pesante. Profitant du fait que le garçon aux cheveux rouges tourne le dos, il avala discrètement un comprimé avant de se retrouver plié en deux par la douleur qui commençait à poindre dans son crâne.  
Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Haizaki fasse son apparition, il avait vieilli depuis la dernière fois que Yuuma l'avait vu et paraissait bien plus imposant, avec ce blouson militaire qui lui élargissait les épaules et les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux d'un trait agressif.

"Laisses nous Tatsuya, je dois lui parler."  
Son ton était sans appel et il le savait, il ne protesta pas et quitta la pièce en silence.

"Comment va Akane ?"  
La question était aussi directe qu'attendue. Froide, comme toujours avec Ryouhei.  
"Morte."  
Nosaka n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il s'en voulu un peu d'être aussi sec mais il le message ne serait jamais passé autrement.  
"Non… C'est pas possible! C'est de ta faute hein Nosaka! Je savais bien qu'on pouvait pas te faire confiance !"  
L'avalanche de rage et de tristesse, il l'avait vu venir elle aussi.  
Mais il savait surtout qu'il allait devoir la jouer fine si il ne voulait pas se prendre un mauvais coup.  
"Je peux tout expliquer Haizaki Ryouhei, mais il faut que tu te calmes, et que tu m'écoutes."

Il soupira, la journée allait être longue.


	15. Knife Fight (KyoTen)

Coucou! Oui, ceci est une intro  
Intro dans laquelle je vais faire quelque chose que j'aurai du faire depuis longtemps, c'est à dire remercier le gentil monsieur qui laisse des reviews à chaque fois (sache que je t'aime) (allez lire ce qu'il fait, c'est beaucoup trop bien) et j'en profite pour dire que si vous comprennez pas la moitié du bordel ici, ça sera expliqué parce que ce texte s'inscrit dans mon recit sur GO  
C'est tout pour moi

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Prendre soin de soi**_

Un jeune homme châtain d'une bonne vingtaine d'années était agenouillé devant Tsurugi, un jeune adulte du même âge, qui donnait de la voix à chaque mouvement de celui entre ses jambes.  
"Ah PUTAIN MATSUKAZE"  
Tenma soupira en repassant le coton imbibé d'alcool sur le ventre contusionné de son petit ami.  
"C'était contre qui cette fois Kyousuke ?"  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que le garçon aux cheveux bleus rentrait dans leur appartement sonné et couvert de blessures toutes plus graves les unes que les autres. Le châtain s'inquiétait toujours plus.  
"Un connard. Le mec dans le groupe d'option sport qui fait le malin à courir vite mais qui est pas foutu de porter ses couilles plus de deux minutes."

Matsukaze mit quelques secondes à trouver de qui parlait Tsurugi avant de réaliser.  
"Tu veux dire Matatagi ? Laisse le un peu! Tu as jamais pu le voir, vous vous engueulez à chaque cours, c'est plus possible…"  
Le liquide clair coula des doigts de Tenma alors qu'il serait le coton dans sa main à s'en faire pâlir les jointures.  
"J'ai peur pour toi Tsurugi… Je t'aime et j'ai tellement peur que tu t'en sortes pas un jour... Je serai là tant qu'il faudra pour panser tes plaies et guérir ton coeur mais je sais qu'un jour, je ne serai pas suffisant…"  
Ignorant la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps, le plus grand se mit à genoux, couvrant les mains de son amant des siennes.

"Tenma… Je sais que je te fais souffrir… J'en suis tellement désolé… J'aimerai t'apporter le bonheur que tu mérites tu sais ? Mais je suis pas fait pour toi… Tu es un ange Matsukaze, alors vole, déploie tes ailes et sois heureux. Ne reste attaché à quelqu'un comme moi qui te draine…"  
Le châtain laissa couler des gouttes de sels de ses yeux gris perle qui brillaient.  
"Ne dit pas de connerie Kyousuke!" Il agrippa le T-shirt de son petit ami en plongeant son regard blessé dans le sien. "Je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! Qu'importe le nombre de fois où tu rentreras blessé, le nombre de nuit durant lesquelles tu te réveillera en pleurs, hantés par tes démons, je resterai à tes côtés, parce que je t'aime. Et que je veux te sourire pour de vrai, rire pour de vrai. Et être heureux."

La douleur coulait des yeux de Tsurugi qui esquissa un sourire triste.  
"Je sais que tu t'en veux pour la mort de ton frère! Pour ce que tu as fais à Hakuryuu mais je suis pas comme lui, je suis pas mieux, je suis pas moins bien, je suis juste différent! Et je te laisserai pas partir comme ça!"  
Kyousuke ferma les yeux avant de serrer Tenma contre lui, s'autorisant à pleurer sa peine trop longtemps enfouie.

Il cacha sa tête dans la nuque du jeune homme en inspirant son odeur, un mélange de cannelle et de miel, un parfum doux et sucré, peut être un peu trop. Tout comme il était parfois peut être un peu trop joyeux et enthousiaste par moment mais cet innocence, cet aspect d'enfant, il en avait besoin et il le savait.  
Tsurugi lui, avait l'odeur de la terre et du sang incrusté à son corps, de la violence. Même son shampoing aux agrumes ne faisait pas partir ce parfum de brutalité alors même qu'il souhaitait tant le faire disparaître.

Il avait tellement envie de devenir comme celui qui sanglotait dans ses bras, un enfant de vingt trois ans qui se voile la face pour ne pas faire souffrir ses rêves.  
Des rêves si précieux qu'il aimerait retrouver.  
Qu'il aimerait ne jamais avoir perdu.  
Alors il se devait de prendre soin de celui qui veillait sur ses rêves en chassant ses cauchemars.  
De celui qui se battait pour qu'il vive.  
De celui avec qui il rêvait de vivre.


	16. Cuts (KdFd)

_**/!\ Ce chapitre décrit une scène d'auto-mutilation et des descriptions de coups physiques /!\** ****_

 _ **Oublie**_

Fudo regarde le sang couler.  
Disparaître, avalé dans le symphon.  
L'eau brûlante coule sur ses épaules contusionnées.  
Il ferme les yeux.  
Il est assis, le sel se mélange au liquide purificateur.  
Il trace un nouveau trait de ses doigts fins.  
Akio ne sent plus la douleur, il ne ressent plus rien.  
Les détails des dernières heures lui reviennent en tête.  
Il a frappé Kido, par peur.  
Il avait voulu l'aider, prévenir l'administration.  
Et il avait paniqué.  
Il s'en veut maintenant.  
Kido a toujours tenté de l'aider après tout.

"Connard"

Il s'insulte avant de retracer une ligne écarlate sur sa peau.  
Ça le soulage autant que ça lui fait du mal.  
Il ne devrait pas, il le sait.  
Mais c'est plus fort que lui.  
C'est sa peur qui parle.  
Sa peur et sa haine de lui même.  
La douche crache sur lui un jet brûlant.  
Douloureusement brûlant.  
Il se regarde.  
Le beige clair de sa peau et le bleu de ses hématomes.  
Le rouge vif de sa peau et le carmin de son sang.

La température chute d'un coup.  
Le réservoir d'eau chaude est vide.

Il quitte péniblement le bac de douche, ses plaies ne sont pas refermées.  
Le poids des gouttes colorées se mélange à celui du liquide transparent qui les dilue.  
Il les sent courir sur ses jambes et son corps.  
Comme les larmes silencieuses qu'il voit dans ses yeux rouges.  
Il pleure.  
Son reflet dans la glace lui donne un coup.  
Il est paré de mille et une couleurs.  
Des dérivés du bleu jusqu'au violet, en passant par un vert peu rassurant.  
Il se dit que ça pourrait être de l'art.  
Les gouttes de sang et les coupures encadrent les contusions.  
Comme des décorations.  
Si il était de la musique, il jouerait les premières notes de son requiem.  
Mais il n'est qu'un humain.  
Que lui.  
Que ça.  
Que Fudo Akio.  
Que ce loser raté.  
Il detourne le regard de ce reflet qui lui donne envie de vomir.  
Ou de finir ce qu'il a commencé.  
Son sang n'est pas sec mais il a besoin de cacher tout ça.

Il enfile son t-shirt.  
Noir.  
Il colle.  
Chaque mouvement lui fait mal.  
Le pull est une autre épreuve.  
Il s'en sort bien.  
Il a peur de passer à son pantalon.  
Noir lui aussi.  
Il se baisse.  
Son dos le hait.  
Il réussit pourtant à s'habiller.  
Il a l'impression de se faire transpercer par des centaines de couteaux.  
Mais sa pire peur est à la sortie.  
Il cache son canif dans l'elastique de son bas puis quitte la pièce.

Il n'a pas passé la porte qu'il sent le regard inquisiteur de Kido.  
Il le fixe, laisse une marque au fer rouge sur sa nuque et sa tête baissée.

"Tu aurais pu m'en parler. Je savais qu'un truc allait pas."

Il ignore. Encore une fois.  
Si il veut lui faire des reproches, c'est pas le moment.

"Je suis pas aveugle Akio.  
-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom"

Il lève ses yeux rouges pour croiser un regard de feu.  
Ces grenats que Kido a à la place des yeux, ils le transpercent.  
Le sondent.  
Ils lisent en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

"Tu avais déjà compris hein?"

Le châtain acquiesse. Il sait que ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

"Excuse moi, pour tes lunettes."

Il détourne le regard.  
Non pas qu'il s'en veuille de les avoir cassé.  
Ses excuses ne sont pas valables, il n'y croit pas.  
Il en a juste besoin.  
Besoin d'un prétexte pour échapper à la menace de ce regard.  
Pour fuir.

"Je vais prendre la salle de bain si ça ne te gêne pas."

Fudo se laisse tomber dans son lit en grognant sous la douleur.  
Les minutes passent.  
Il entend un cri de surprise de Kido.  
L'eau était encore trop froide visiblement.  
Il a les yeux fermés quand il l'entend revenir.

"Fudo, j'ai pas mon mot à dire, c'est ta vie et tu en fais ce que tu veux. Mais fais attention à toi.  
Essaye pas de le cacher, tu as laissé du sang partout.  
Je sais que c'est dur pour toi alors j'ai rien à dire.  
Juste, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je suis là.  
Je te proposerai bien un câlin mais j'ai peur de te faire mal.  
Je peux essayer de te parler comme ça encore longtemps mais j'ai peur de te blesser.  
Tu dois te demander pourquoi je fais ça non  
Je dois avouer ne pas avoir de réponse.  
J'ai… Juste envie de t'aider, je crois. J'ai envie de te voir te relever  
Au moins j'aurai pas perdu mes lunettes pour rien si tu t'en sors"

Fudo ricane à sa dernière phrase.  
Une nouvelle vague lui monte aux yeux.  
Il avait trop de fierté pour mais il devait avouer que l'idée d'un câlin lui plaisait bien.  
Oh et puis, il n'était plus à ça près. Ce n'était plus quelques mètres qui allaient faire la différence, maintenant qu'il était au fin fond du gouffre.

Il se leva en grognant.  
Baissant les yeux devant le châtain qui comprit le message.  
Akio sentit les bras de son camarade de chambre, de son ami, le serrer avec le plus de douceur possible, pour éviter de le briser.  
"Merci Yuuto" le brun murmura, sans savoir si il l'avait entendu.


	17. Fragile (HakuShuu)

" _ **Woke up to the sound of pouring rain  
And all the tears you cry they call my name."**_

"Hakuryuu, je…" les mots de Shuu s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, tout deux savaient ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.  
"S'il te plaît Shuu…" Hakuryuu posa un doigt sur sa bouche.  
"Je veux pas l'entendre." Il se justifia devant l'air perdu du plus jeune.  
"Je sais ce que tu es sur le point de me dire, et saches que moi aussi, mais je ne veux pas l'entendre… Je t'en supplie."  
Shuu voulait savoir pourquoi mais il était sûr de ne jamais oser, et puis, ça ne le concernait pas après tout.  
"Tu peux me le montrer par contre. Mais ne me promets rien."  
Hakuryuu avait le ton bas, grave, celui de celui qui a trop vu et trop vécu, qui vit dans l'espoir que ses démons ne lui retombent pas dessus.  
Il avait tenté de stopper sa fuite pourtant.  
"Que veux tu dire par montrer ? Me dis pas que…"  
Après tout ses aveux, le brun ne se sentait pas spécialement apte à recommencer à baiser. Ni à faire l'amour.  
"En te laissant aller avec moi. Tu te retiens et ça crève les yeux. Tu es mieux que ce que tu crois, tu es plus humain aussi. Alors arrête de te cacher et brille de toute ta lumière Shuu.  
Je sais que tu es un garçon de l'ombre. Un fantôme. Mais bordel, vis ! Tu en as le droit!"

Les larmes jouaient au bord de ses yeux. Il crevait d'envie de dire à cet ange dans son lit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait partager chacune de ses nuits, lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots tendres qui brûleraient leur coeurs à tout deux ! Mais il en était incapable.  
Tout semblait si fragile entre eux, dans cette alchimie parfaite entre parole et non dit, aveux et secrets. Un mot comme trois les ferait basculer vers de nouveaux horizons. Mais il avait peur de la chute qui le pousserait à déployer ses ailes. Le vent était grisant bien sûr mais une tornade emporterait tout sur son passage elle. Les morceaux de son coeur en miette avec.

"Vis Shuu, vis. Découvre le monde et ses beautés."  
 _On peut trouver de la beauté en tout tu sais, même les pires drames ont leur dose de poésie.  
_ Cette phrase, il l'avait gardé pour lui alors qu'elle lui brûlait les lèvres comme le sel contre ses yeux.  
Les gouttes d'eau tombèrent lentement sur ses joues. L'une après l'autre dans une douce caresse.  
Il sentit la peau froide de son partenaire frôler sa joue comme pour chasser la tristesse qui rongeait son âme.

"Je veux vivre Hakuryuu. Mais pour arrêter de survivre, j'ai besoin que ce soit avec toi."

Le coeur du musicien au cheveux blancs rata un battement.  
"Je crois que c'est à moi de te parler de quelque chose Shuu…"


	18. Illness (NishiYuu)

_**[TW Mort/Tumeur]**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_ __

"Fais vite. Ou je t'explose la tête contre le bureau."  
Nosaka soupira.  
"On est obligé d'en arriver là, alors qu'on est dans le même camp ?  
-La seule fille à qui je tiens est morte alors oui, si tu as pas un argumentaire béton, tu manges la table!"  
Le ton de haine d'Haizaki débordait de colère et de larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas couler.

"C'était mon amie aussi Ryouhei.  
Et tu sais, je vais mourir moi aussi."

Les yeux et les mouvements du plus grand se figèrent de stupeur.

"Tu-Tu vas mourir?! Arrête tes conneries putain!"  
Nosaka eut un rictus avant de sortir trois boîtes de médicaments de sa poche.  
"J'en ai tout le double fond de mon sac si tu veux savoir. Ce sont des antidouleurs, parce que je peux rien faire d'autre.  
Tu sais ce que c'est une tumeur Ryouhei ?  
C'est un drôle de mot non ?  
Tumeur, tu meurs. Il y'a si peu de différence au final.  
Un mot ou deux, pas si agressifs à l'oreille n'est pas ?  
Je t'aime, c'est en trois mots, et pourtant certains le voient en deux.  
L'amour et la mort, c'est pas si différent alors ?  
Ca ne se compte pas en mots mais en sens  
En puissance.  
En douleur"  
Il fit rouler un cachet entre ses doigts avec un petit sourire crispé sur les lèvres qui l'avalèrent bien vite.  
"Tu as besoin de plus ?"

Un blanc.

"Non. J'ai compris. On va leur péter la gueule à ces enfoirés."  
Ses poings étaient serrés et une lueur de hargne folle brillait dans ses yeux.  
"On va les défoncer. Un à un."

Un frisson de peur parcouru Yuuma, il savait que toute cette colère aurait pu être pour lui.

"Je te raccompagne à ta chambre. Vu que tu sais pas où elle est.  
Je vais en parler avec Asuto et les autres de tout ça, on te tiens au courant."  
Il se leva, sa gestuelle énervé laissait Nosaka croire qu'il avait besoin de se défouler et d'extérioriser toute la colère qui brûlait dans son coeur.  
Ils traversèrent tous les couloirs à grandes foulées, forçant le plus petit à presser le pas pour tenir le rythme de Haizaki.

"Bon, c'est là." Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre le temps de toquer, dévoilant un Nishikage qui vidait leurs sacs contre sur le lit.  
"Si tu as besoin de nouveaux médocs, on devrait pouvoir t'en trouver.  
Maintenant, je vais parler de tout ça aux autres. Savoir comment on va les brûler."

Nishikage attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'Haizaki s'en aille avant de se retourner vers Nosaka.  
"Quels médicaments, tu m'en as pas parlé de ça."


End file.
